The present invention relates to an endless track type continuous casting machine capable of adjusting a gap between paired block molds.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional endless track type continuous casting machine will be described. A plurality of block molds 1 are interconnected in the form of an endless track to define a mold assembly 2. A pair of upper and lower mold assemblies 2 are disposed in opposing relationship to define a mold cavity 3. A tundish nozzle 5 extends from a bottom of a tundish 4 into one opening of the casting mold cavity 3.
As shown in FIG. 2, each block mold 1 is in the form of an L when viewed from the front and is supported by a carrier 6 which in turn has wheels 7 at either end thereof. The wheels 7 are supported on groove-shaped rail portions 9 of frames 8. One carrier 6 is provided for one block mold 1.
Referring back to FIG. 1, reference numeral 10 represents a driving roll; 11, an idle roll; and 12, a casting.
With the conventional endless-track type continuous casting machine described above, melt is poured into the tundish 4 and is supplied through the tundish nozzle 5 into the mold cavity 3 defined by the upper and lower mold assemblies 2 which are driven by the driving and idle rolls 10 and 11 so that the supplied melt is cooled by the block molds 1 to solidify into a casting 12 which is discharged molds 1 to solidify into a casting 12 which is discharged out of the continuous casting machine. Leakage of the melt in the widthwise direction of the mold cavity 3 is prevented by side dam blocks 1a integrally attached to the widthwise ends of the block molds 1.
The conventional endless track type continuous casting machine has various problems. Firstly, the casting 12 with an arbitrarily selected thickness cannot be produced since gap or height of the mold cavity 3 is limited by the thickness of the side dam block 1a of the block molds 1. Furthermore, bulging of the casting 12 may occur through thermal recuperation due to unsatisfactory cooling of the casting 12 since any gap between the tundish nozzle 5 and block molds 1 at a melt-pouring zone cannot be adjusted and a gap may be produced between the casting 12 and block molds 1 when shrinkage occurs due to temperature drop of the casting 12 at the downstream side of the mold cavity 3. Moreover, variations in thickness of the block molds 1 and side dam blocks 1a due to thermal expansions cannot be absorbed since the side dam blocks 1a are securely and integrally joined to the block molds 1. In addition, the block molds 1 tend to be inclined and cannot be moved in alignment relationship with each other since a gap on the order of about 1.5 mm is needed between the wheel 7 and the non-contact portion of the rail portion 9 for allowing the fabrication tolerance of the side dam blocks 1a.
In view of the above, a primary object of the present invention is to adjust the gap between the block molds to substantially solve the above and other problems encountered in the conventional endless track type continuous casting machines.
The above and other objects, effects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of some preferred embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.